Tist Tist Harry Potter
by Speed the turtle
Summary: Okay, lets just say, if you love harry potter, don't read this. It is stupid, and it really..well most people who don't find humor in things will hate it. Goodluck!OH yeah! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Tist Tist Harry Potter By: Speed the turtle Notes: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything about the book, in that book. I don't own Pokemon...nor Digimon  
  
My notes: If you love Harry Potter then don't read this. For it will be stupid to you. Also I write this like I write most of my stupid stories.  
  
Chapter one: Harry meets new friends.  
  
Harry: Dum da dum dum dum......  
  
Uncle V: Harry stop humming!  
  
Harry: But I have a wonderful song in my head.  
  
Uncle V: I know, I like it thats why I want you to stop.  
  
Harry: Common'! I saw it on T.V the other day! Its my favorite song in the world!  
  
Uncle V: Ohh all right..  
  
Harry: Digimon Digto monsters, Digimon go to battle!  
  
Uncle V: * cries* That is the most beatuiful song I have ever heard...  
  
Harry: I know...but..  
  
All within a second two jiggypuffs enter the room and start singing...  
  
Jiggypuffs: Jiggyly Pufff, Jiggy-------- Jiggly------puff-------  
  
Harry: I like this song * Stares at the JigglyPuffs with goo goo eyes*  
  
Uncle V: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: * sings along with the Jiggypuffs*  
  
Uncle V: * dies*  
  
Then Ron comes to the room with a big bag of Chocolate  
  
Ron: Hi HARRY!!!!!!  
  
Harry: * is to busy singing to Jiggypuff*  
  
Ron: What are those big pink fluff balls? * Sets the Chocolate down*  
  
Then the JigglyPuffs run from the Chocolate and eat it. Then they all eat so much that...well the JigglyPuffs get....PIMPLES!!!!  
  
Harry: * stops* They don't look so pretty anymore....  
  
Ron: Yeah they don't...  
  
Then the JigglyPuffs get very mad and they kills Uncle V, Harry, and Ron.  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
************************ MUMUHOHOHOHOHHAHAHHAHHA!!! Don't take me wrong. I love Harry Potter, but then...I need to make fun of something! 


	2. Tist Tist Harry Potter

Tist Tist Harry Potter  
by: Speed the turtle  
  
Notes: I do not own Harry Potter. Don't sue me please! I don't own the Digimon song!  
  
My Notes: Okay, I am bored agian, and I want to make fun of Harry Potter. So this time, I am writing it on the hogwarts express! YAY! Oh well! This might be stupid...so please forgive me if it really is super stupid. And you don't like it.  
  
  
( ON the Hogwarts express)  
  
Hermione: Does anyone know what happend to my feet?  
  
Ron: I think they went out the window....  
  
Harry: Wait! I think they are connected to your legs!  
  
Hermione: WOW!! I never thought I would notice that!  
  
Harry: Well you are the smartest one Hermione...  
  
Ron: Guy's don't even start the goo goo eyes!  
  
Harry: Wa?? Oh! I was thinking about the Digimon song...  
  
Ron: I havn't heard that before...  
  
Hermione: Isn't that like what they use for the song for america.  
  
Harry: How should I know! I live in Europe!  
  
Hermione: Oh yeah.....  
  
Harry: * Sing* Digimon Digto Monsters! Digimons go to battle!  
  
Hermione: Wow...that was so interesting! I have to write it down and send that song to my parents!  
  
Ron: I think Fred would go crazy if we sang that to him.   
  
Harry: Good idea!  
  
( Hermione, Harry and Ron sneek to Freds uhhhh little train appartment...thing...)  
  
Fred: Hiya Harry!  
  
Harry: NOOO!!! Don't talk to me like that annoying kid does!!!  
  
Fred: Ohh..sorry!  
  
Harry: PAYBACK TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fred: Whatca gonna do?  
  
Hermione: Digimon Digito monsters, Digimons go to battle!!!  
  
Fred: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you know that song makes JIggypuffs appear?  
  
( They look behind them and they see a hundred jugglypuffs)  
  
Ron: We didn't sing that that many times did we?  
  
( Hermione see's Harry humming the song)  
  
Hermione: Ha--..COOL!!  
  
( All the JigglyPuffs sing and then it makes the whole world hear it, and all the good people live, and the bad people die)  
  
THE END!!!!  
*************************************************  
MUMUHOHOHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! What! I love my evil laugh! 


	3. Chapter 3

Tist Tist Harry Potter  
by: Speed the Turtle, with help from Saramina and Agami....  
Chapter: Snorting Hat .  
Notes: For Jason  
Agami: Okay...can I be in this!!!  
Saramina: NO ME!  
Speed: NO! I promised Jason would be here..  
Agami and Saramina: FINE FINE FINE!!  
  
************************************************  
Professer Mcgoggles: Now you will be brought to the snorting hat, and he will snort you way into one of the four houses...things....There is Griffendora, HufflePuffers, Slytherinas, RavenFeet....If you get picked to be in Griffendora but the snorting hat has two snorts, then you have something to do with you-know-what..so...did I read ahead of you all..  
Everybody: YESS!  
  
Jason: I'M THE QUIET ONE THAT NEVER TALKS!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: Then why are you talking? Jiggly...  
  
Jason: because i'm the quiet one that never talks..  
  
Harry: Okay, that makes sence...  
  
Snorting hat: * Snort Snort Snort*   
  
Professer McGoggles: Okay, that is one RavenFeet, one Slytherinas...and a HufflePuffer....Harry Potter!!?!?"  
  
Harry: Thats mee!!!!   
  
Snortinghat: Ohhh sing that wonderful song....uhh..* Snort Snort*......  
  
Harry:Jigglypufff Jiggly puff.....JigglyPuff Jigglyyyyyy!!  
  
* Jigglypuffs appear everywhere*  
  
Jigglys: JIGGLYPUFFF!! * They sing*  
  
Hermione: YAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron: WHooo wants chocolate!!  
  
Jason: ME ME ME!!!  
  
Ron: NO!  
  
Jason: But I'm the boy that never talks!! I need chocolate!  
  
Ron: NO!  
  
Jason: Please!  
  
Jigglys: * Get all mad that no one is paying attention to them and they kill everyone, but Jason* THE END!!!  
  
Harry: WHAT?!?!? THIS WAS SHORT!  
  
Hermione: Like the first book.  
  
Ron: Chocolate..  
  
Jigglys: JIGGGGGGLY!!!!  
  
Jason: I"M THE GUY THAT NEVER TALKS!!!!!  
  
Harry: Sure you are..  
  
Hermione: I only use Shampoo..  
  
Ron: I've noticed...Do you have a bird living in your hair or something.  
  
Hermione: No...   
  
Harry: JIGGY!!!!!!!  
  
Ron: WHY DOESN"T ANYONE SAY PUFF?!?!  
  
* JIGGLYS! Appear and kill everyone*  
  
Harry: Nope Nope Nope still not the end.  
  
Jason: I"m the guy that never talks!  
  
Ron: Why don't you just shut up, you didn't give Speed the candy bar yesterday anyways.  
  
Jason: I'm the guy that never talks, nor shares his candy...* Evil horns grow on him*   
  
Ron: BAWHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
* Jason kills everybody and this really is the end!!!*  
  
Harry: No it isn't..  
*********************************  
Speed: Why do I even make these stories I'm too grumpy for this stuff.  
Jason: I need the story..  
Speed: NOOOOOO!!! 


End file.
